Don't Go
by SweetLilac18
Summary: After all that's happened, Team 7 is now faced with a new challenge. Caught in conflicted feelings and drama, Boruto and Sarada must learn to fess up or risk jeopardizing whatever fragile relationship they had... or could have. What happens when a certain someone has been summoned to take on a seduction mission? Can Boruto just let it slide or will he take action?
1. Prologue

Sarada looked up at the boy beside her.

"Boruto."

The blonde ninja looked down at the kunoichi beside him. The wind picked up, blowing through her now waist-length hair. It made her look more elegant in her crimson outfit. Looking at her, he felt the same heat from before creep up his neck.

"When I become Hokage," she said, looking him straight in the eye. "Well, _if_ I become Hokage… Do you think things will still stay the same between the three of us? Between Team 7?"

Boruto didn't think she'd ask him that and with surprisingly low confidence in herself. It wasn't like Sarada at all. But, at least, he didn't need to think of the answer. He already knew what it was.

"Of course," he replied. "When you _do_ become hokage, I did promise to guard you, didn't I? Since Mitsuki will follow me wherever I go, I'm pretty sure we'll be sticking close to each other for a long time."

Sarada couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, thanks, idiot Boruto," she replied, returning her gaze on the village below her.

"Why the sudden question though?"

"It's just," Sarada began, a certain look passing over her features that Boruto deciphered as sorrow. "With all the changes happening – the sudden attack on the village, you defeating Kawaki, the rebuilding of the village, and the upcoming Hokage qualifications training – I was wondering if we'd still be together then. Everyone's getting busy and I was… I was afraid we wouldn't get to meet each other anymore."

Boruto managed to laugh, earning him a glare from the girl beside him. "Sorry," he apologized. "It's just that you're thinking too hard on this, Sarada. I mean, look at our parents. Aren't they still close?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Relax, Sarada," Boruto interrupted, patting his teammate on the shoulder. "We'll still be the Team 7 you know, no matter what."

"Boruto, Sarada," a sudden voice interrupted. Both ninjas turned to look at their approaching teammate, a scroll in his hands. No, _two_ scrolls. "We've got a mission."

"Alright," Boruto cheered but paused. "Wait, why do you have _two_ scrolls?"

Mitsuki didn't look too comfortable as he looked between his two friends. For years, he knew and witnessed the chemistry growing between his two teammates and he's been silently cheering them on. The only problem for him was that neither of the two were ready to fess up yet.

So after he received the news from the Hokage himself, Mitsuki's mood grew dim. He knew what was about to happen.

"What is it, Mitsuki? What's wrong?" he heard Sarada ask in concern.

Sighing, he worked to explain to the two. "It's just as Boruto suspects," he began. "One of these scrolls is an A-class mission… which only Boruto and I will be doing. The other one is for you, Sarada."

The air tensed up after Mitsuki spoke.

With a shaky hand, Sarada grabbed the scroll meant for her and opened it. After reading the contents, her face paled.

"What? Why is it only Sarada?" Boruto asked Mitsuki in confusion.

"Well, Boruto—" Mitsuki began but was cut off.

"It's fine," Sarada muttered. "I knew this would happen someday. After all, we're already nearing our 20's. It's expected for every kunoichi who isn't married yet." She paused. "I just didn't think this one would come so early. Maybe it's because of…"

Sarada's next words were lost on the boy beside her the moment she mentioned 'kunoichi who isn't married yet'. It only meant one thing, after all. Boruto was silent throughout Sarada's whole explanation, earning him a concerned look from both of his teammates.

"Boruto? What's wrong?" Mitsuki finally asked him.

Boruto visibly gulped, his face blank and pale. He then turned to his only female teammate. He couldn't say a word, he didn't know why, so he just continued to stare at the girl beside him.

He knew how he felt about her. It started way back when they were still genin, after all.

But did _she_ know that?

Even if she did, what could _he_ have done then to prevent her from taking that mission?

So he did what he did best…

"Sarada," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

… which was being a huge idiot.

"Good luck."


	2. Not Exactly A Seduction Mission

_Hi! I didn't think I'd get this much reviews and followers for this story so I made up my mind and decided to put in some few notes._

 _Alright, first off, this story will be in an AU where:_

 _(1) Konohamaru is the new and current Hokage after Naruto,_

 _(2) Naruto and Sasuke are already dead (boohoo),_

 _(3) I'm not sure what to call these rich guys but they've appeared in the original series before (Sasuke's arc during the last few episodes of Naruto Shippuden) but if you guys have any idea please tell me, and_

 _(4) please read the Boruto manga for clarity about the ninja tech stuff, Kawaki, and the secret Organization, and_

 _(5) I'll need to think about more but that's all for now_

 _Also, please tell me if there are any certain loopholes that should be fixed since I'm not exactly an expert of Naruto Shippuden and I haven't seen all its episodes. So please correct me if I'm wrong._

 _Disclaimer: Boruto and Naruto does not belong to me. The characters in this story do not belong to me._

Chapter 1

Sarada stood eye to eye with her former sensei who was now the current Hokage of the village. Her aura and the glint in her eyes told the man this meeting wasn't going to be the usual greeting he usually received from his former student.

"I'm not going on this mission, Sensei," Sarada firmly said as she tossed the scroll to her former sensei. "And that's final."

Catching the scroll without even blinking, Konohamaru sighed. He knew this was going to happen. "What's final or not isn't up to you to decide, Sarada."

"But-"

"I know," he interrupted before she could explain. "I know it's a little too early for you to be on this mission but you should know I had no choice in the matter."

Calming herself, Sarada simply narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What do you mean by that?"

Konohamaru sighed once again. With the current state of the village - of the whole country - damage repair wasn't even the main problem at the moment. After the whole disaster with the Organization and Kawaki, Konoha and practically all other villages, were thrown into another frenzy caused by none other than a band composed of the richest of the rich.

Who would have thought that their complaints and problems were merely about acquiring new lands, availability of ninja technology in the market, and making ninjas their own personal bodyguards. In the end, they planned to acquire these conditions in a form of blackmail.

If the Kages would not agree to their conditions, then no progress will ever be made in the restoration of the villages. They would pull back their support for the rebuilding and renovations of the villages they each lived in and only use their resources for themselves.

The Kage couldn't possibly just leave them alone. But, since they never encountered an issue such as this before, they had quite the difficulty in setting terms.

After multiple meetings, discussions, arguments and not to mention days of finalizations, both parties finally came to an agreement. Instead of three conditions, only one will be followed through.

And Konohamaru didn't like it.

If he could have, he wouldn't have agreed to _any_ of the conditions at all.

If these pigs were to acquire new lands, chances were that the small independent villages and groups that lived in those lands would lose their homes and livelihood.

If they were allowed to buy ninja tech, who knows what sort of new chaos would arise due to their greediness and recklessness.

If they were permitted to each have their own personal ninja bodyguards, then it wouldn't be any different as selling off ninjas to act as maids and butlers for these people.

But the other side wouldn't have had it any other way. After threatening the Kage once more, all five leaders were left with no choice. Konohamaru was left with no choice.

As he explained these things to Sarada, slowly and heart wrenchingly, her hands clenched into fists and her eyes slowly flickered from black to red. She had never been this angry at non-ninjas before. She had never been this disgusted with mere civilians before. She even thought, "Kawaki isn't the evil one. The organization was not the evil one. _They_ are. These rich pigs are."

After explaining, Konohamaru settled his eyes on his former student in concern. "Sarada, I assume you already know what this condition we agreed upon is. It's the reason you're here, after all," he said quietly.

Angry and thunderous thoughts swirled in her head yet it was mixed with rational and responsible notions. She knew what she had to do but she didn't like it. However, what she did or didn't like didn't matter in the least at the moment. But there was one other fact that stood out.

"So why does it have to be _that_ sort of mission if all I needed to do - according to your 'agreement' - was act as a personal bodyguard?" she asked furiously. "What makes my mission so different from all those D-ranked bodyguard missions you give out to genins?"

Then slamming her hands on his table, Sarada stared into the Hokage's eyes in defiance. "What were their terms? When they said their 'own personal bodyguard', what exactly did they mean?"

It was then that Konohamaru looked down, as if in shame. As if in guilt. He inhaled deeply and faced his former student with a firm look.

"I thought you respected me more than this, Sarada," he started to say, earning a guilty look from the kunoichi in front of him. Sighing, he went on to explain. "They want personal bodyguards who will protect them from any oncoming danger. They've become too paranoid because of what happened with Kawaki and the Organization so they want to _always_ be safe as possible.

"But there was a catch to their agreement."

"What was that?"

Konohamaru looked at his former student in the eyes. The former student who was about to embark on one of the most dangerous missions of her life. A mission _he_ gave to her. It was something he could never forgive himself for the rest of his life.

"You were my best option because I knew you're not the type to bend easily," he continued grimly. "The type who would think and act smart. Sarada, the catch was…"

* * *

Boruto waited. And so did Mitsuki.

Perched up on the Hokage Rock, which was currently being repaired, Boruto waited for his only female teammate to come back from declining her mission. He was confident she could do it. After the years they'd been together, Sarada had learned to stray from and bend some rules and she wasn't afraid to do so anymore.

"None of it seems right," Mitsuki suddenly spoke.

Turning towards his teammate, Boruto raised a furrowed his brows. "When _you_ say it, it _does_ seem like something's not right," he said. "But what do you mean?"

Mitsuki narrowed his eyes in thought. "Sarada's mission. Something doesn't feel right about it," he simply said, choosing not to say more.

Turning his gaze back to the village below him, Boruto thought about Mitsuki's words.

After Sarada received her mission yesterday and him stupidly telling her 'good luck', Boruto started feeling a twist in his gut and a painful twinge in his chest. He knew what it was since he wasn't entirely stupid, but he refused to acknowledge it. If he did, who knows what he might have done at the Hokage office by now.

And he didn't want Sarada to know. Not now.

Yet he still found himself asking, "Then _when_ will she know?"

His late master and teacher taught him how to control himself – his feelings, his urges, his thoughts and his actions. If he were alive now, would he have been proud of how Boruto was handling the situation? Or would he have called him an idiot or an ass for falling for his daughter? These thoughts continued to fill Boruto's mind.

Just then, a figure appeared right behind them. Sensing her presence, Boruto and Mitsuki stood up to greet her but paused after they saw her grim expression.

Looking straight into Sarada's eyes, Boruto could already tell that the meeting with his former sensei didn't go as planned.

"The mission… will proceed as planned," she grimly spoke, her eyes cast downward in quiet anger.

"What?" Boruto yelled in disbelief. "Why? You could have convinced Konohamaru-nii-chan to cancel it. What happened?"

Sarada shook her head in defeat. "You don't understand," she said, almost with a twinge of anger towards her teammate. "It was either this or—"

She paused. She couldn't continue. Boruto and Mitsuki didn't know about the agreement yet. It wasn't her place to say.

"Either this or what, Sarada?" Mitsuki asked, sensing that she knew something and was choosing not to disclose it to them.

"You go ask Hokage-sama, yourselves," she deadpanned before leaping away.

"What the hell?" Boruto exasperated. "I don't understand. Why the hell would she accept that sort of mission just like that? What do you think happened in there, Mitsuki?"

Mituki turned toward the Hokage building. "Whatever it is," he said before turning back to his teammate. "Shall we go and find out?" He smiled mischievously.

Boruto smirked. "Let's go."


	3. Don't Go

_Note: I didn't bother including the Otsusuki clan people because the plot around them is still really blurry for me soooo I'll have to settle for Kawaki and the secret organization's defeat. I assumed stuff so based on theories so eh._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Boruto._

Chapter 2

Sarada marked the calendar in her room.

There were only six days left 'til she starts her mission. Remembering what the Hokage told her just moments ago, she couldn't help but shake her head as a disgusted shiver ran down her body.

" _Sarada, the catch was," he said. "That all the males should have female bodyguards and all females with male ones. Not only this, but this sort of mission is not your ordinary one-day mission…"_

 _Sarada trembled inside but chose not to let it show. "So you_ sold _us?" she quietly yet angrily spoke. "You sold your own people to the likes of those… those pigs?"_

 _Konohamaru exhaled, a look of exhaustion and guilt written all over his features. "At least let me finish," he said, ignoring her questions. "I chose you, and other exceptional ninjas, for this type of mission because I knew you were clever. I know you'll manage to find out ways to avoid_ those _types of acts._

" _Also, this mission does not entitle you to only act as their bodyguards," he said with a firmer and more confident tone. "As a ninja, I need you to find out about something."_

 _This seemed to lessen Sarada's anger especially after seeing her former sensei's look. "You…"_

" _Yes, Sarada," he said. "I want you to work not only for them but also for me. For the village and the hole country. I need you to be Konoha's eyes and ears."_

" _You… You want me to be a spy?" Sarada asked, dumbfounded._

 _The Hokage simply nodded._

 _Sarada immediately calmed her tumultuous thoughts. So that's what he was after from the beginning. She felt a little bit better after hearing this but dread still filled her insides just thinking about those greedy, perverted bastards she was going to serve._

 _Grim, but otherwise compliant, Sarada sighed. She knew what she had to do. "Alright, Hokage-sama," she said. "So, who's the lucky man I get to snoop on?"_

Sighing for the nth time that day, she noticed that the sun was already going down just outside the glass sliding doors in her bedroom. Sitting on her bed, she continued to gaze at the setting sun, her room slowly getting darker and darker. The yellow orange rays slowly went farther up her room until they vanished completely, leaving her in darkness.

She was then reminded of her blond haired teammate. That dork and idiot whom she secretly had a crush on. Idiotic and rash as he was, Sarada had to admit, he was one of the most exceptional ninjas she has ever known in her generation, if not the most.

After defeating Kawaki, Boruto continued on with his low profile life (as low as a profile it could get) just like her father, Sasuke Uchiha, once had. He would boast that he was totally like him now, if not better. Sarada could only roll her eyes as he said those words.

She liked that he didn't always want the spotlight even though Mitsuki kept calling him the 'sun'. Sure, he was quite arrogant during their genin days, but, after training with her father and experiencing all sorts of stuff years after, he grew up. He knew what he wanted in life and that was to be a ninja exactly like Sasuke Uchiha was.

She also liked that he cared for his friends. Liked how he cared for her despite being such an uptight girl.

 _Knock knock!_

"Sarada?"

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she finally snapped out of her reverie and found Boruto standing alone on the other side of the glass sliding doors that led to their backyard.

"Boruto?!"

She stood up hurriedly, her heart thumping wildly in her chest, and went to unlock the door. She maintained a straight face on despite her thundering heart, a skill she found out Uchihas were good at after a small amount of practice time.

He'd done this a number of times before. Long before Sarada realized her feelings for him. So she should be used to his strange and sudden night visits, but she found it a hard task to do.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her.

He was silent for a while, his face blank and his eyes downcast, before answering. "I talked to Konohamaru-nii-chan about your mission. He told me everything."

 _I knew it. You stubborn idiot_. "Well? Now you know," she calmly said. "There's nothing I can do about it."

"Yes, there is," he spoke, raising his eyes to meet her in an intense stare. The positive spark he had in the morning was now long gone. It was replaced with something else. Something Sarada couldn't quite decipher. "You could have declined. You could have _cancelled_ your mission."

"You really are an idiot," she said, sighing. "This mission isn't about me. As a ninja, I have to set aside all personal thoughts and selfishness for the good of all. You of all people should know that after training under Papa."

Clenching his fists, Boruto couldn't help but say the next words. "So you'd rather risk yourself getting used by those perverted bastards?!" he stressed. "I don't know what got through Konohamaru-nii-chan's head when he assigned you on this mission, but he's out of his mind! 'Bodyguard' is just a fancy way of covering up the fact that you're actually going to be used like a maid _and_ hostess!"

With that, Sarada couldn't control the anger that once dissipated to rise up again. "You don't understand! This is for the sake of all of Konoha and those other villages. Hokage-sama entrusted me with this mission because he knows I am capable of carrying it through. If I can't even do this, if I can't even sacrifice myself for the good of the village, then who am I to dream of becoming Hokage?"

Both stood facing each other with red faces and angry looks. Neither spoke a word for what seemed like forever.

Boruto knew he was being irrational and acting like a fool rather than a professional ninja. He knew he was acting on his feelings again but he couldn't help it. The girl he loved was about to be sent out onto the one of the most dangerous missions in her life and he wasn't about to just stand by and do nothing. Worse, he couldn't stand the thought of her being forced into doing lewd acts because she couldn't refuse to.

Sarada knew she was being overly dramatic about this but she couldn't help it. The boy in front of her – the boy she had had a crush on since they were just genins – was telling her not to go on a mission that could affect the whole country. The fact that her feelings were in such a disarray right then wasn't helping her calm down at all. She was happy he was worried for her and, at the same time, angry at him for not understanding the weight of her mission.

"I'll go," she firmly said after a long period of silence and stares between them. "I _have_ to go and that's final."

Finally deciding to go back to her room, Sarada turned around after mumbling a 'good night' to her teammate. But, before she could even take a step, Sarada immediately felt constricted.

"What—" she began but paused.

"Don't go," Boruto suddenly whispered into her ears in a pleading manner.

It was then she realized it was his arms that were constricting her. Milliseconds later, it dawned on her that he was actually _hugging_ her from behind!

Sarada could already feel her neck and face heat up to a bright red. "B-Boruto?!" she unintentionally stuttered.

She struggled to free herself due to embarrassment but the blond boy only tightened his hold on her more. Finally giving up, Sarada tried desperately to calm herself and her thundering heart down. It was then she heard it again. Like a gentle whistle in the wind, that's what his voice sounded like to her.

"Don't go," Boruto whispered in her ear once more.

Her heart raced. She hoped he wouldn't hear it but she also hoped he did.

 _Why was he doing this?_

"Boruto…" she began to say in a gentler tone but his hold on her only tightened, making her heart race faster.

"Sarada," he whispered her name and it sent butterflies in her stomach.

He paused. Inhale. Exhale. Sarada felt his warm breath against her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She couldn't help but take in a breath and then he said it.

"I'm coming with you."


	4. Going On The Same Mission

_Me: Inserts OC's to make story more interesting_

 _Also me: I'm sorry for the super late update! I was too busy with school_ _I'll try my best to update more often!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Boruto and its characters._

Chapter 3

Early the next morning, Konohamaru found himself waking up in his office, his back cracking from his poor sleeping form. Already, he felt stressed out just by looking at the piles and piles of documents on his desk. Remembering that he barely slept last night, he set out to take a short nap despite waking up just now.

But, unfortunately for the Hokage, he couldn't even do that when someone suddenly barged into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Konohamaru groaned. "What now?" he mumbled to himself before lifting his head.

There, standing dauntingly in front of him, was none other than Boruto Uzumaki. The Hokage didn't even find it irritating anymore how his former students lacked respect towards him as the Hokage of the village.

"What is it now, Boruto?" he asked grudgingly, tired and in desperate need of rest.

"Let me take on the personal bodyguard mission as well, Konohamaru-nii-chan," he said so straightforwardly that Konohamaru was taken back for a moment. "Under the same jurisdiction as Sarada's client."

The Hokage only sighed. "And why exactly would I do that when I already assigned you and Mitsuki an A-ranked mission?"

"I don't mind doing the same thing, Hokage-sama," Mitsuki, whom he hadn't noticed at all, suddenly spoke up from behind Boruto. "I think it would be interesting to take on such a mission."

Boruto nodded in agreement. "We'll be cancelling the A-ranked mission," he confidently said. "Besides, why is it only Sarada who gets to have all the fun? If you need inside help against those rich civilians, then we don't mind being just that."

Konohamaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he stared at the two of them. "I recall only telling you two _about_ the mission. I don't remember telling you about my needing _inside help_ against them."

Boruto only laughed awkwardly, totally giving him away. However, Mitsuki simply smiled and said, "We did some snooping last night after you had your well needed rest."

"You—"

"Come on, Konohamaru-nii-chan," Boruto urged. "Don't you need more exceptional ninjas for this job?"

"Yes, as much as I need exceptional ninjas for other A-ranked missions," their former sensei stressed. "Boruto, do you even know the weight of this sort of mission? If either of you mess up, it'll be the end of the whole country's economic progress. This might instigate a new war, one that ninjutsu can't exactly help with.

"And what the hell do I do with your A-ranked mission?"

Boruto simply grinned the same arrogant grin he'd always had. "Just give it to Shikadai and the guys. They're more than capable," he said. "And, not to mention, currently free of missions."

"And we understand the weight of the mission, Hokage-sama," Mitsuki added in. "Besides, isn't this considered an A-ranked mission as well?"

Konohamaru groaned in his seat. Originally, the reason he hadn't given Boruto and Mitsuki the same mission as Sarada is because most of the clients were male. But no one said these men didn't have wives or mistresses with them . . .

"Alright," Konohamaru mumbled, feeling this was bad idea. "Fine. But if any of you, including Sarada, mess this mission up, I will start sending you on D-missions for the rest of your lives as shinobi. Understand?"

Boruto grinned in triumph. "You can count on us, Konohamaru-nii-chan."

"'Hokage', Boruto," Konohamaru corrected, annoyed and tired. "How many times do I have to correct you? I'm not your sensei anymore."

But Boruto simply ignored his former sensei's words. "So, who are we assigned to?"

Konohamaru sighed. "In the light that you three work better when your nearer to each other, I've decided to assign both of you, Boruto and Mitsuki, to Madam Maruwaki and Miss Maruwaki respectively. They're the wife and daughter of Mister Raiku Maruwaki, the person Sarada's assigned to.

"Basically, all you have to do is act like regular bodyguards but with the condition that you will do everything they tell you to do regardless if the act is part of your assigned role or not. This is the reason it was made into an A-grade mission because only exceptional ninjas with great cognitive and decision-making skills can make the cut. These clients can and will command you to do just about _anything_ , Boruto.

"However, we have agreed that the ninjas assigned to them will not be used to harm anyone or be used as some sort of shield or weapon. If they fail to comply with this, then the agreement is over and you'll be free. You're to work as their bodyguards for the next six months.

"That aside, I need both of you to always remain calm and composed. I need you to be my eyes and ears. If you see or hear about anything suspicious that we can use against them and get solid proof of it, don't hesitate to report back. Don't act rashly and stupidly. Am I understood, Boruto? Mitsuki?"

Konohamaru eyed the both of them, especially Boruto, who had a knack for getting into trouble like his late father used to. Both of his former students were brimming with excitement and anticipation especially since this will be their first mission since the last five months of recovery from the previous war.

Thinking back to it, the whole village – no, the whole _country_ – had lost its most exceptional ninjas in the war against the Organization and Kawaki. No words could fill the gaping sorrow and loss in his chest for his fallen comrades and former teachers but he couldn't stay wallowing and mourning for their deaths.

After all, he now had the responsibility to look out for the seeds they had left. The seeds who had already grown into strong and healthy plants.

"Alright!" Boruto yelled in excitement after they left the Hokage's office, pumping his fists up in the air.

"You're quite happy about this, aren't you?" Mitsuki asked his teammate with a knowing smile.

"Of course," the blonde boy responded.

Mitsuki couldn't help but chuckle. "Is it because you get to watch over Sarada?"

 _Busted._

Boruto could only blush, his face and neck flushed red as a tomato. Ducking his head in embarrassment, Boruto looked away from his intuitive teammate and reluctantly nodded. "Is it _that_ obvious?"

But, instead of answering, Mitsuki simply laughed as they strode down the village to a certain kunoichi's house.

* * *

It was already noon when Sarada felt like going out to train.

She usually did it with Boruto or Mitsuki or both, but right now she couldn't stand to see her blonde teammate or face the curious look of her snake-eyed friend after he sees the dark circles under her eyes.

After last night, she had been a mess.

She couldn't sleep a wink after Boruto left. She kept wondering and overthinking about what had just happened between the two of them. She couldn't help but wonder why the hell he did what he did last night.

Sarada felt like she shouldn't know but at the same time should.

" _I'm coming with you."_

…was what he said but was she really going to believe it? Last night, she couldn't even get to ask as he suddenly leapt off after saying those words.

Groaning in frustration, Sarada picked up and wore her gear before storming off to the training grounds in the forest.

As she walked down the path to her destination, she spotted two figures ahead.

"Himawari-chan! Inojin!"

Noticing their friend, the two artists smiled and waved in unison. "Are you off to the training grounds, Sarada?" Inojin asked.

Sarada nodded. "I see you've already been there yourself. Did you guys have fun?" she asked, throwing a knowing smirk at the girl beside him. Himawari could only blush.

 _Kami, she even resembles him when she blushes._

"Yeah, we did," Inojin answered, oblivious to Himawari's reaction. "I taught her how to do some ninjutsus while she taught me how to draw better."

"He's really improving a lot," Himawari chimed in with a lot of enthusiasm.

"She's doing just as much, too," Inojin added, smiling.

Sarada could only inwardly roll her eyes. "Well, that's great," she said, smiling at her two friends. "I hope I get to see both of your progress soon. I'll go make some improvement on my own as well."

"Good luck," Inojin said as he and Himawari waved goodbye.

As she continued to walk, Sarada couldn't help but sigh. She couldn't help but think about those two earlier and how they somehow complemented each other well. Sarada inwardly chuckled as she remembered how thickheaded and dense Inojin was to Himawari's feelings for him.

It reminded her of another thickheaded blonde in the process.

"No, don't," she scolded herself as an image of Boruto popped up in her head again. "You are _not_ going to think about him for the rest of the day and that's final."

Sarada did her best to clear up her mind. However, because of her whirling and distracting thoughts, she didn't notice the figure following closely behind her.


	5. You Don't Trust Me

_Cussing up ahead. You've been warned. Short chapter. The best I could do within a day. Forgive me._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Boruto and its characters._

Chapter 4

"Sarada!"

Sarada instantly flinched in surprise and whirled around towards the sound of the voice. It was then she met the words " _Perfect Body Chips_ " and " _salted flavor_ ". It only meant one thing and, with that realization, her body relaxed a bit.

"Cho-cho? What the hell? You almost gave me a fright!"

But her dark-skinned friend simply rolled her eyes. "It's about time you noticed me! When was the last time we even got to hang out?" Cho-cho complained as she hugged her Uchiha friend.

Confused and shocked, Sarada immediately broke free from the crushing hug and took a step back. "Cho-cho, how..?"

No wonder Sarada hadn't noticed her as she walked. Cho-cho was entirely transformed!

Gone was the extra fat and meat in her best friend's system. Sarada looked over her now slim and curvy body.

"What? I just lost a few, no biggie," her best friend responded nonchalantly but there was an air of pride and achievement about her. "I still look good either way."

Sarada chuckled and rolled her eyes. "It suits you, Cho-cho," she said. "We've got a lot to talk about later."

"I know!" Cho-cho laughed. "Anyway, you out to the training grounds?"

"Yeah. Wanna come with?"

"No thanks," her best friend said, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I've actually… got myself a date."

It was as if Sarada's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "You _what_?"

"It's exactly as I said," Cho-cho said, a sigh escaping her lips. "I wasn't able to tell you that Iwabe and I hooked up over because you were busy with stuff. We've already been dating for two weeks now, just so you know." Cho-cho gave her friend a sad smile. "I've missed you, Sarada."

The raven-haired girl couldn't help but give herself a sad smile as well. "I've missed you, too, Cho-cho. I'm sorry I haven't been able to make time. Looks like it isn't just you I've been missing."

Cho-cho couldn't help but laugh at that. "You're gonna make up for that, aren't you?"

"I will. You can count on it," Sarada replied with a smile.

After a few more exchanges and a hug (no, actually, a _couple_ of hugs), both kunoichi went their separate ways, the sun still high up in the sky. As Sarada continued on her way to the forest training grounds, she couldn't help but think about the people and the news she'd heard just a few moments ago. This time, she didn't stop herself from thinking about her blonde teammates.

* * *

Boruto was _actually_ whistling. And, boy, was he _bad_ at it.

Mitsuki has had to resist the urge to cover his ears or comment about his bad skills at whistling for several times now. It had only been a few minutes after they left the Hokage office and Boruto was still in the best of moods.

No one could probably tell how much relief he felt when he finally spotted their female teammate who was just outside the training grounds area.

Hoping to get away from the horrible sounds of Boruto's whistling, Mitsuki leapt away to where Sarada was before the blonde could notice. "Sarada."

"Mitsuki," Sarada deadpanned with a not so welcome expression that piqued her teammate's interest. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…"

"Sarada!"

In that second, Mitsuki noticed how his female teammate's features fell to an annoyed frown but he didn't miss the way her ears turned red or how she started shifting her weight from one foot to another. He could only chuckle as he immediately caught on.

Boruto landed right in front of Sarada with a wide grin. "Guess what?"

"Don't," Sarada immediately spoke, putting a palm to his face before he could say more. "I am _not_ hearing any of it. I'm off to train and don't you even _think_ of disturbing me."

"We got assigned to the same mission."

"You _what_?"

It was like storm, Mitsuki thought, as he watched Sarada's different emotions flicker on her face. Most of which weren't positive emotions. Then he looked at Boruto who was grinning as if he had won a contest of some sort. He probably thought he did nothing wrong when he obviously did. Again.

The snake-eyed shinobi could only back away under a shade of tree. He sat on the roots and watched the scene unfold before him as if he was watching a movie.

"I can't _believe_ you, Boruto!" Sarada almost yelled in anger. "You just couldn't trust me that much now, could you? You just couldn't leave me alone. Is that it?"

It was at that moment Mitsuki saw Boruto's expression fall. "What? I thought you'd be happy that we actually get to work as a team again, Sarada."

"No, Boruto, that's not it," she said. "After last night and what you just said, it's actually clear now that you don't trust me one bit. You don't trust that I can do this mission successfully _alone_. You don't trust that I can handle those rich pigs by myself.

"You don't trust _me_."

"Sarada, that isn't why—"

"Save it," Sarada cut him off, the sharingan flickering in her eyes. "And I thought we were teammates."

With that, the kunoichi leapt off and away from her two teammates.

Mitsuki watched as Boruto stood there, downcast and confused and pale. It must have stung, Mitsuki thought to himself.

"What the hell just happened?" Boruto muttered as he slowly turned his confused-looking eyes to him.

"I think she told you that you probably didn't trust her to go on the mission," Mitsuki said. "Well, I might be wrong even though she said it a few times."

Boruto walked slowly until he slumped down on the tree Mitsuki was leaning on. Sighing, Boruto scratched his head and looked down. "I don't understand girls."

Mitsuki chuckled. "I don't either."

"That really wasn't what I intended would happen," his teammate spoke.

"I'm sure it wasn't," Mitsuki calmly reassured.

"Of course I trust her, dammit. I trust her with my whole life!"

"I'm sure you do."

"I just wanted to surprise her but, instead, I got scolded for doing something I don't even understand."

"I'm sure you were."

"I just wanted to help her out, be there for her like the teammate I am. I just wanted to be there for her."

"So why don't you tell her the truth then?"

Boruto paused as Mitsuki said those words. _Tell her the truth?_ He'd be dead before that even happens. He'll never live it down. Unlike his father, Boruto wasn't the most honest when it came to his feelings. But given the circumstances, was there really any other way for Sarada to understand?

There probably were. But, at the moment, Boruto's mind was like a blank sheet and only Mitsuki's words were registered in it.

So, yes, it seemed like the only way.

Boruto groaned. "Fuck."


	6. During His Birthday

_Hi guys! I didn't proofread this properly so there may be grammar or spelling mistakes along the way. Please bear with me. I did all this just tonight haha. If there are any loophole or plot hole sort of mistakes, let me know. Thanks a lot! Love you guys!_

 _Oh, and thank you so much for the support! For the follows, faves and reviews! I really appreciate these and you guys are my driving force to continue this story. So yeah thank you very much_

 _Cuss words up ahead. You've been warned._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Boruto and the characters in it._

Chapter 5

She was being overdramatic. And she knew it.

She also knew _exactly_ why she acted that way.

Normally, Sarada would calmly face situations and focus on the rational and logical way of doing things. It was in her Uchiha blood, after all. But the way she had just handled herself in front of her teammates? That wasn't an Uchiha way. It was more like something a Haruno would do.

Sarada's face lit bright red as she realized the weight of what she had just done.

 _Stupid! Fucking idiot!_

She let her emotions and pride get the best of her. This was mostly because she was still shaken up about what happened last night. Sarada told herself she would be calm and rational when the situation would call for it (in other words, if she met Boruto again). But she did the exact opposite and now she felt like the world's most idiotic kunoichi.

And what about that thing he just told her?

He was going on the same mission now and it's probably because he probed the Hokage to permit him to.

She wondered why he'd done it. She wondered why he'd rather go on a stupid mission like this rather than the mission he was originally assigned to.

Sarada wondered if he did it to be with her.

After what he said last night, she couldn't help but think that way. It made her wonder too much and overthink, and it was driving her _crazy_.

What if he actually _liked_ her? Like the way _she_ liked _him_? Maybe that's why he was saying and doing those sorts of things. What if…?

 _Impossible._

It was totally and utterly impossible, Sarada thought. That idiot wouldn't know the difference between liking his digital games and liking a girl.

Sarada sighed at that. She wasn't even much of a girl anyway. If anything, she was on the border between a tomboy and a real girl. He was probably better off with girls like Sumire or probably even Cho-cho. At least they wouldn't yell then run away from him when they're mad like she did.

When Sarada finally came to from her thoughts, she found herself on top of Hokage mountain. Sarada cast herself a bitter laugh. The three of them usually hung out at this place. On the times when Mitsuki isn't around, she and Boruto would share this place all to themselves as they talked to each other like there was no end. They would talk about anything, even deep and serious matters like their parents' deaths. Sometimes, they just reminisce and talk about their childhood, especially those days when they were still genins.

Maybe it was because of those important moments that she felt comfort and relief whenever she would climb up the mountain. She felt at peace when she sat on the Hokages' heads. Perhaps, it was that feeling that had brought her here when she didn't know where to go.

But it was still bright and hot out, and the sun wasn't bound to set in a few hours. So, as much as she wanted to stay, she couldn't let herself burn and sweat too much.

It was then Sarada decided to visit a certain someone.

* * *

"Boruto," Mitsuki suddenly spoke after observing his friend contemplate on his non-existent love life.

"Hm?"

"It looks like I'll have to leave you here for now," Mistuki said just as a white snake slithered down his arm, out from his sleeve. "I've been summoned."

"Summoned to where? Home?" Boruto asked but wasn't really interested as his thoughts wandered elsewhere.

Mitsuki simply nodded. "Is it fine to leave you in your current state of mind?"

Boruto couldn't help but snort and roll his eyes. "I'm not a deranged old man, Mitsuki," he said. "I'll be fine. Besides, I'll be heading out to visit Dad later, anyway. It's his birthday today." Boruto looked down but he didn't look sorry nor grim.

Mistuki simply smiled. "Greet him a 'happy birthday' for me." And, with that, he was gone.

Boruto stared at the spot where his friend had just been for a few seconds before heaving a long sigh loudly and straightening his back. He looked up at the clear sky under the shade of a tree and immediately remembered his father's eyes.

 _Tch. Why in Kami's name is it still bright out? It's friggin' October, dammit._

He didn't forget. Kami forbid it if he forgot his own dad's birthday.

It's just that he's been preoccupied for most of the day because of a certain Uchiha girl.

Sighing once more, he stood up and went to find flowers.

* * *

By the time he bought flowers and started walking to the cemetary, it was already two in the afternoon. The day was bright and really hot, not really much of a day that would allow him to mourn and, at the same time, happily celebrate his dead father's birthday.

Not to mention, his mood had already been dampened because of what had just happened between him and Sarada. That girl really knew how to tick people's days.

But, man, he'd never felt this _hurt_ by a girl before, excluding his mother's death. It only worked to worsen his mood when he remembered how much he liked his teammate.

Six years. Six years they'd been together as a team and as friends. Five of these years he'd invested his feelings into her and still _nothing_. Back then, he'd always felt sure that she'd never like him. But, after he returned from training with Sasuke Uchiha, he had found that she had become softer, kinder and more emotional. She'd treat him nicely, nicer than the way she treated him during their younger years.

Boruto wasn't always fond of assuming. He'd thought that puberty just caught up with her or something. Maybe she gained experiences that softened her personality up, made her more like a _girl_. But, somehow, her stubborn pride remained the same.

 _Uchihas…_

However, it made him _hope_.

During the time when she'd talk to him about the deep and meaningful stuff with that sincere look on her face. During those times when she'd be worried sick after he would injure himself. During those times when she'd blush as bright as an apple whenever his hand would accidentally graze her skin. During those times when she would just suddenly smile so sweetly at him.

Damn, it made him hope so _hard_ that she felt the same way for him.

But after their little fight just now? Boruto felt like a wall erected between them. One he couldn't so easily break down.

He shouldn't have forced Konohamaru to give him that mission. He shouldn't have been so selfish. He shouldn't have been so emotional about her. And, yes, he should have trusted her more.

He should have told her –

"Boruto?"

Boruto's eyes snapped open, finally awake from his reverie, and was met with onyx orbs behind crimson-rimmed glasses.

"Sarada."

* * *

He hadn't noticed that he finally reached his destination. But, instead of an empty and lonely grave, there stood a raven-haired girl by his father's tombstone. She held a white flower in her hand.

Boruto shifted his weight, nervous and awkward. "So you remembered," was all he could croak out.

Sarada nodded stiffly. "Of course," she said. "He was my idol and master, after all."

"Right," the blonde responded grimly, remembering that the girl he liked actually liked his father more than she liked him. Nevertheless, Boruto still shifted and moved until he crouched down by his father's grave. He gently placed the bouquet of flowers down and muttered a silent prayer, while he was all too aware of the presence of the girl beside him.

After saying his prayers, he stood up and was about to walk away without a word when he remembered something.

Turning back around, he faced his teammate, a sharp pain making its way to his chest. "I'm… sorry about, you know, what happened a while ago."

It was quite visible to him how Sarada's eyes slightly widened as he said those words so he continued on. "I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm sorry for not trusting you enough. I'm sorry for being rash but—, but it wasn't just that."

Boruto took a step forward, immediately pausing as he noticed the way Sarada's body stiffened.

"I like you, Sarada."

The blonde shinobi blinked. Once. Twice. Before feeling the heat make its way up his neck. "I… I just had to let you know that s-so you wouldn't misunderstand. I'll go to the Hokage's office right now to cancel the mission. See ya."

Without turning to look back at the work he'd done, Boruto walked away with a bright red face and a racing heart.

Too bad. If he had turned, he would have seen Sarada with her mouth and eyes wide open in shock, the white flower no longer in her hands.

Maybe he wasn't exactly like his father, after all.


	7. Her Determination

_Next chapter, I'll try to write a bit of angst. If not a lot. ;)_

 _Warning: Cuss words up ahead._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Boruto and the anime show's characters._

Chapter 6

 _Four days later…_

Sarada was completely and surprisingly calm. It was late in the afternoon and both she and her best friend were out in the training grounds.

She chucked one shuriken towards the target. Two shurikens. Three. Four.

"You know," Cho-cho started as she sipped on her non-fat hot milk. "You're not doing a pretty good job at 'trying to be calm'. Fess up, Sarada. You're affected by it as much as everyone who's heard the news is or even more."

Five. Six. "No, I'm not, Cho-cho," she said in her calmest tone. "I won't let something like that affect me."

"Something like what? A _confession_? From Boruto Uzumaki, who, by the way, likes you?" One sip.

Seven. Eight. Nine. "Yes. Something exactly like that."

Cho-cho rolled her eyes. Another sip. "Ah, of course. You are, after all, Sarada _Uchiha._ No confession can affect you and your rational self, even one from the person you've been pining for in the past five years."

Ten. Eleven. A sigh. "What exactly are you getting at here, Cho-cho?"

"Oh, I don't know," Cho-cho spoke sarcastically. One sip. Two. "Maybe the fact that shurikens number five to eleven didn't even reach your target. Oh my, is that a shuriken on the tree just behind me?" A fake gasp. "It is!"

Sarada groaned, tired and embarrassed enough that most of her shurikens largely missed her target.

What would her father think about that?

Without another word, she slumped down the nearest tree trunk and heaved a long sigh. Propping her knees up to her chest, she wrapped herself into a ball and hid her head down low. Just like that, she let out the loudest frustrated groan she could muster.

"You're both idiots," Cho-cho said in a matter-of-fact tone as she stood in front of her crouched friend. "You've actually liked each other for a long time and _neither_ of you ever noticed? Kami, you're worse than Inojin and Himawari-chan."

Sarada nodded in defeat. "I know."

"And you haven't even talked to him for four days. It's clear as day that both of you are avoiding each other and, ironically, the reason why he's avoiding you is because he knows _you're_ trying to avoid him. He's practically making things easier for you _but_ harder for the _both_ of you, that idiot." Another sip. Another disappointed sigh.

"I know."

Then, finally looking up from her defeated position, with pleading eyes, Sarada asked her friend, "Cho-cho, why is he like that?"

"Like what?" Cho-cho asked, raising her brow. "Understanding, unexpectedly kind, and idiotic?"

Sarada groaned. "Ugh, yes. I don't deserve him. I mean, I'm happy he likes me," she said. "But I can't even muster up the courage to tell him the same. And, fuck, you should've seen the way he looked back then. I couldn't even say a word. I couldn't even react to his confession. He just up and left and I couldn't fucking do anything."

"Well, shit. At least you know what you did wrong," Cho-cho said with a little laugh. "I guess Uchihas always have emotional problems."

Sarada let out a chuckle. "I second that notion."

Finding that her hot milk was finished, Cho-cho put her empty cup down and sat beside her friend. "Did I ever tell you how Iwabe and I hooked up?"

"No. I was actually waiting for you to tell me," Sarada said with a slight frown.

"Then I'll tell you right now," Cho-cho said as she leaned back. "He confessed first. He was such a cutie that time, so brave and straightforward. And me? Well, I was a stuttering yet fabulous mess. You could only imagine how embarrassing it was when I was finally able to blurt out that I liked him, too."

"And?" Sarada asked, intrigued.

"That's it."

"What?" the raven-haired kunoichi laughed. "Is that _it_?"

"Yeah, pretty much. After that, we hooked up," Cho-cho shrugged. "Point is, Sarada, that you should take the chance while you still can. If I hadn't confessed then, who knows what sort of bi—girl, would steal him away from me after? I just couldn't let that happen, you know?"

 _I think only_ you _would want to date him, Cho-cho, and vice versa._

"So what? Are you telling me to just go for it?" Sarada asked.

Cho-cho nodded. "Yeah. I mean, imagine it," she elaborated. "If you don't do it now, what if Boruto decides that he's through with you? What if he finds another bit—girl and decide to date her instead? Can you even wrap the thought around your head of Boruto confessing to some other girl?"

Sarada imagined it. In fact, her imagination was too vivid that it sent chills to her spine. Neither of them noticed how she had just crushed a root under her palm after putting her hand down.

"No," Sarada firmly responded. "No, I can't."

"Then? What the hell are you still doing here, girl?"

The Uchiha couldn't help but laugh. After that, she hugged her best friend hard and smiled with excitement at the thought of what she was about to do. "Thank you, Cho-cho."

Cho-cho hugged her best friend back before saying, "You owe me non-fat chips for this, you know that, right?"

Sarada chuckled as she stood up with a newfound determination. History was about to be made that day because, for the first time, an Uchiha was about to confess her love for an Uzumaki.

* * *

Boruto didn't allow what happened that day to mess him up.

After he confessed, Boruto went straight back to the Hokage's office and did exactly what he told Sarada. But, unfortunately for him…

" _Hell no."_

 _Boruto sighed. "Come on, Konohamaru-nii-chan—"_

" _That's_ Hokage _for you, Boruto," Konohamaru strictly corrected. "I will_ not _allow you to change your missions twice on the same damn day. Or even on different days, for that matter. It's not good for a ninja's reputation to cancel his missions and you've already done that once. I won't allow for a second to happen."_

" _But—"_

" _No buts. Now, leave. I've still got loads of paperwork to do."_

So he was stuck on the stupid mission and Sarada didn't know that yet. Mitsuki was still on leave and would probably only show up tomorrow, on the day of the mission. He knew nothing of what had just happened.

Shikadai was busy (probably with the A mission that Boruto abandoned). Iwabe was usually with Cho-cho and Boruto sure as hell didn't want to be a third wheel. Inojin was busy training with Himawari nowadays, the bastard. And Denki was busy back at the ninja tech production headquarters.

To sum it all up, he had no one he could vent his stress out to.

Sighing for the nth time that day, Boruto headed back home after buying some supplies for the mission tomorrow. Night had already fallen and the streets were now bright and crowded with people. It was at that moment when a stranger suddenly stopped him in his tracks.

"Hi! Are you Boruto Uzumaki?" the stranger, a girl who wore a yukata matched with heavy make-up, asked with a big smile plastered on her face.

Boruto gave a reluctant answer and eyed the girl. She looked younger than him and very, well, 'unguarded'. "Yes. Is there anything I can help you with, miss…?"

It was then that the girl's smile widened, her pearly white teeth showing and her blonde pigtails bobbing in excitement. Her green eyes were practically twinkling, too.

"My name's Aiko Maruwaki," she said. "I'm the one you're assigned to guard, Boruto-kun. I just heard the news this morning."

Boruto's throat closed up. _Fuck_. He did _not_ see this coming.

It was then he remembered Konohamaru's words. "… _it was made into an A-grade mission because only exceptional ninjas with great cognitive and decision-making skills can make the cut_."

Before a moment's notice, Boruto automatically plastered a polite smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you then, Miss Maruwaki. But I believe we were scheduled to meet each other tomorrow."

Aiko's smile only widened further. "Well, yes, but I was too excited. I wanted to meet you right away!"

Bingo. _So she's_ that _type of person._ Boruto continued to smile politely. "Then allow me to introduce myself proper—"

"Oh, no need, Boruto-kun," she cut him off. "I already know all about you. I know how you're the son of the late Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, and his wife, Hinata of the Hyuuga clan. I also know you're currently part of team 7. I'm such a big fan of yours!"

Boruto gave off an awkward laugh, a chill suddenly running down his spine. "I'm honored, Miss Maruwaki."

"Please," the girl said as she held her hand up. "Call me Aiko. I want to feel closer to you, Boruto-kun. It's not every day a girl gets to have her biggest idol be her bodyguard." Aiko grinned.

Boruto swore he could feel the sweat beads rolling down his forehead then. He did _not_ like the situation he was currently put in _nor_ did he like the girl he was about to serve for the next several months. She was _weird_ and he couldn't help but feel so _screwed_.

Suddenly, Aiko clasped her hands around his and brought it up between them. "It is such an honor to be served by you," she said. "I'll do my best to be the best master out there."

Boruto forced a smile. "The honor's all mine, Aiko-sama." He gave a slight bow.

"Aiko-sama! Aiko-sama, where are you?" Boruto heard a frantic call from somewhere among the crowded street. When he pinpointed where the voice was coming from, he could only see a constantly bobbing brown head and could vaguely make up a pair of glasses just below the brown part.

It was then that he heard the girl beside him cuss under her breath. "Damn it, he found me," she muttered before looking back up at him with a bright smile. "Well, I've got to go now. Catch you tomorrow, Boruto-kun!" Before Boruto could react, she leaned in and placed a quick peck on his cheek before walking towards the man calling for her.

Boruto was stunned by the sudden gesture but he quickly recovered. Heaving a sigh, he slouched from his tense form before looking up at the sky.

 _Well, shit._

He had a feeling he was about to take on the most tiresome and difficult mission in his life. But, at least, he gets to help Sarada face these sort of situations every day from now on.

"Boruto."

Said ninja flinched as someone suddenly spoke behind him. "What the hell—Sarada," he gasped as he turned around.

 _Double shit. Did she see me with…?_

But said kunoichi simply smiled and held a palm up in a gesture of saying hello. "I was looking everywhere for you."

 _Okay, so she didn't see?_

However, Boruto didn't have time to be worried because he was utterly and completely confused as to what he should be feeling at that moment. He didn't know if he should feel elated that she was actually _looking_ for him instead of _avoiding_ him or if he should feel awkward because they haven't talked for _four_ days. Eventually, he chose to be an idiot and picked the first choice.

"Well, you found me," he spoke, a smile creeping its way up his lips. "What is it?"

"Ah." Sarada looked around at the crowded plaza they were in then and Boruto swore he could see a tinge of red on her pale cheeks. Looking back at him, she said, "I think it's best if we talk somewhere private."

 _Triple shit._

"Is it about… what happened, you know, back then?" Boruto reluctantly asked despite being terrified of her answer.

Sarada nodded but the blush was _still there_. Except, now, it was _redder_. "Well, something related to it, I guess. Come on." With that, she leapt away.

And Boruto, being the hopeless idiotic romantic he was, followed obediently.

All his worries from just moments ago immediately vanished like thin air, the name Aiko Maruwaki pushed back into the recesses of his mind.

Tonight, it was just going to be him and Sarada.


	8. His Rejection

_Cuss words up ahead! Also, just a bit of angst, so sorry._ _ALSO, sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school lately. Sorry short chapter :(_

 _Lastly, Boruto manga references up ahead. Again. You've been warned._

 _Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated ;)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Boruto and its characters._

Chapter 7

Sarada saw it.

As they both walked down the path to a public park in the middle of the night, Sarada's thoughts wandered to the girl who kissed Boruto just moments ago. She didn't recognize her but Sarada could already tell who she might have been based on the girl's clothes and manners.

Actually, it wasn't just the kiss scene that she'd seen. She had actually seen _everything_ – from the moment the girl suddenly approached Boruto 'til the moment she walked away from him.

But Sarada decided not to say anything about it. She'll ask him when the right time comes.

Because, right now, she had her sights on saying something else.

"Where are we going?" Boruto suddenly asked as he walked behind her.

Sarada gave him a sideway glance. "To the public park. Is that a problem?" she asked calmly.

Boruto raised a questioning brow. "Why does it have to be the public park?" His eyes twinkled with anticipation and curiosity that Sarada could clearly see.

"Okay," she said before suddenly stopping in her tracks and turning to face the blonde shinobi. "We can talk here, like this, actually. It's private enough."

She watched as Boruto's expressions changed from surprise to confusion. He looked around at the lonely neighborhood street they were in, a lone street lamp providing the only light they had. An empty bench the only accessory on the road and with lightless houses behind fences.

"If… you say so," Boruto hesitantly spoke before scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

Sarada folded her arms and stared at the boy in front of her. "I lied."

Blue eyes clouded with confusion as she spoke those two words. "Lied about… what?" Boruto asked reluctantly.

"About that thing I said when we were still genin," she said, shrugging. "It was at that time when Mitsuki asked us what we thought about each other… and I shamelessly said you were just an idiot I had no choice but to work with."

Boruto remembered that time because the memory of it left a scar in his heart. Her words back then weren't exactly the most gentle. "I remember that time. It was right after the ninja tech problem with Ao."

"Mhm," Sarada confirmed. "I added that you were probably someone I'll never come to like, at all."

That time, Sumire boldly confessed that she liked Boruto in front of Sarada. Well, only in front of Sarada. No one else knew about it but her words that time unknowingly had an effect on the Uchiha and her feelings about her teammate. Remembering Sumire's words, which mixed with her uncertain feelings, irritated Sarada to no end. So she ended up taking her anger out on Boruto.

"Well, you're still an idiot no matter what," Sarada huffed as she folded her arms. Boruto couldn't help but give a bitter laugh at that. "But I was an even bigger idiot. Even then, I already knew I'd take those words back someday but I just refused to believe it."

Boruto's heart skipped a beat. He gulped as he anticipated her next words. His palms started sweating and his spine felt chilly. By then, he could hear the thumping of his heart loud and clear. "What… do you mean by that?"

Sarada looked up, a red tinge on her cheeks. He couldn't help but suck in a nervous breath as she chuckled. "You really _are_ an idiot. I'll just have to tell you next time, after all." With that, she turned to walk away. Raising a hand up, she said, "See you tomorrow, baka Boruto."

Boruto's heart plummeted. But, with it, was a hot rush of impatience that eventually swelled within him.

Without warning, the blonde shinobi moved so he was in front of his one and only kunoichi teammate within a second. Not wasting even another second, he didn't allow Sarada to react before grabbing both her shoulders and pushing her against the nearest wall. He immediately trapped her with both of his hands pressed on the wall to the right and left of her head, his arms barely extending so he was as close to her as possible. Locking his knee between her legs, Boruto made sure she wouldn't be able to escape.

He wouldn't allow it– not again, not now, not anymore. Not ever.

Sarada could barely gasp before he managed to trap her successfully, his face only inches away from hers. She never expected Boruto would finally turn aggressive. In a fleeting moment, she thought she might have provoked his patience to the point of no return.

Boruto had had enough. He had enough of her playing around with him, leading him on and, in the end, dropping off like she hadn't affected him in a least bit. She might not have done it intentionally before, but he sure as hell knew she did _now_. And it pissed him off.

"I won't always be an idiot, Sarada," he whispered dangerously, his breath fanning the kunoichi's face. "If you think I don't get it, I do. But I won't – can't – believe it until you say so. So just fucking tell me and we'll settle this right here, right now. I've had enough of your dodges. Did you think avoiding me for four days straight would get me to forget about my feelings for you completely? Did you think it'd be _that_ easy to just suddenly talk to me normally and then fucking _confess_ after all the shit you've put me through? Did you think I _wouldn't do_ anything about it?

"Did you think I'd stay the nice guy all throughout? That I'd always understand you and adjust for you? Well, news flash, I won't stay that guy all the time. I'm not exactly that righteous, if you've noticed."

Sarada stared at his deep blue eyes that were full of determination, a little bit of irritation, and suppressed anger. She was beyond shocked. She never expected this turn of events, and she didn't expect the things he had just said. Sarada couldn't help but let the heat creep up to her neck and ears as she remembered the things he just said.

"Boruto…"

"I fucking like you, dammit, and I'm _not_ being an idiot about it. Get that in your head already."

Boruto sharpened his stare at Sarada's onyx eyes while his face was still only inches away from hers. Sarada couldn't break away from his intense gaze. She couldn't believe she was actually the one being dominated here.

Usually, in whatever argument it was, she would always have the upper hand over him. Now that she felt like the one being overpowered, Sarada couldn't help but shiver.

Nevertheless, her pride as an Uchiha still existed. She wasn't going to be beaten in this war of words.

"You're really not making this any easier for me anymore, aren't you?" she said before she stood up straighter, allowing their faces to come closer to each other.

With a proud look on her face, she spoke the next words in the most indifferent way possible.

"I like you," she said before folding her arms. "There, happy?"

Boruto blinked once, twice, before he let out a bitter laugh. With that, he backed away and shook his head as if he was disappointed. Looking back at the kunoichi in front of him, Boruto couldn't help but really feel like an idiot.

"You just couldn't not save your pride, huh? Forget it. You don't have to say it if you don't want to," he said coldly, any warmth left in his expression gone.

He left shortly after, leaving a dumbfounded and confused Sarada Uchiha alone in the dim street.

 _What did she do wrong?!_

Sarada didn't know what she did wrong. She confessed, told him what he wanted to hear and all she gets as a response is a cold shoulder. He even had the guts to say that she didn't have to force herself. Force herself to do what? Confess for the sake that his feelings would be reciprocated?

Then she remembered how she delivered her confession.

 _Fuck me._

Why the hell did she always let her pride get in the way?

Sarada's heart was still beating loudly from the sudden intimate distance they were both in. But it immediately fell as she remembered the disappointed and disgusted look on Boruto's face right after.

And she thought _he_ was the idiot.

How the hell was she supposed to fix this now?


	9. Meeting The Maruwakis

_Sasuke Shinden references up ahead. Can't wait to write some angst someday… ;)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Boruto and its characters._

Chapter 8 

"Now, remember, you three need to be on your most professional behavior for the next few months. You got that, Boruto?" Konohamaru reminded his three former students as they stood at the village gates early the next morning.

The sun had just risen and the village was still peaceful, the people still not fully awake yet. The sky was painted a gentle orange and gold and the breeze was cool as it wafted through their hair and clothes. Konohamaru looked at his former students with pride and expectation. "This will be the hardest mission I've had to send you three on but I know you'll be able to do it well. Remember the plan and don't break the rules. Understand?"

"Understood," the three ninjas said in unison.

With that, they went on their way to Kanemochi, a city not too far away from Konoha that only rich people were allowed to live in. There, they would meet the Maruwakis and serve them for the next few months.

As they leapt through trees to their destination, Sarada glanced at her blonde teammate who was just a tree ahead of her. He hadn't talked to her since last night and the guilt was eating away at her guts. She had no idea how to solve their current problem without giving up her pride. He was right, after all, but she just couldn't. It was the Uchiha in her that wouldn't allow her to.

"Sarada," Mitsuki suddenly called out to her from behind.

"Hm?"

Mitsuki took that chance to fall in leap with her, Boruto still leaping ahead of them. "What happened between you two last night?" he asked in a low tone.

Sarada's face scrunched up. "Nothing… you need to know. Don't worry about it."

"Hmm," Mitsuki hummed in understanding but there was a smile on his lips. "Well, whatever it is, both of you need to resolve it quick. It might affect the mission."

"How sure are you of that?" Sarada asked her intuitive friend.

Mitsuki shrugged. "I have a feeling it will."

* * *

"Boruto-kun! You're finally here!" Aiko Maruwaki enthusiastically greeted as soon as the three shinobi arrived at their mansion's gates. She had been waiting since dawn for them to arrive all because Aiko was too excited to meet the Uzumaki again. "Welcome! It's nice to finally meet you all here, expecially you, Boruto-kun."

"Don't run, milady!" a frantic maid called out to the already running girl.

Boruto had to control himself from cringing as Aiko ran up and gave him a huge hug. In front of his teammates. In front of Sarada. He could swear he felt a cold shiver run down his spine just then.

"Miss Aiko," Boruto awkwardly spoke, stiff as a log as girl held on to him. "Nice to meet you, too. Err…"

Realizing her mistake, Aiko blushed and backed away from the blonde shinobi. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was this excited to finally meet you."

"Uh, it's fine," Boruto awkwardly reassured, giving Aiko his best fake smile.

"Good morning, Miss Maruwaki," Sarada spoke from beside him in a formal, distant tone as she bowed her head. "My name is Sarada Uchiha and this is Mitsuki. We'll be under your care."

Aiko looked at the raven haired kunoichi and sized her up, checking her from top to bottom. With a smug smile, the lady stood up straight to emphasize her chest which was quite bigger than that of Sarada's. "Nice to meet you, Sarada, Mistuki," she greeted them in much less enthusiasm than she did with Boruto.

"Ah, I see they've arrived," a masculine and deep voice resounded.

Boruto looked up to see a middle aged man dressed in sophisticated pajamas and robes. He had slick brown hair, not a white strand in sight, and his wrinkled placed on his face in a way that didn't make him seem too old. His blue eyes were piercing and sharp from years of experience in the business. Beside him was a woman with pale blond hair like that of Aiko's. Her eyes were pale green like her daughter's and there were no wrinkles in sight.

Both of them looked regal and oozing with richness as they walked towards the trio, even though they were simply wearing PJs and robes. As for their daughter, Boruto couldn't say she was any less but her attitude might have been a problem.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Madam Maruwaki greeted as she gave them all a smile. "Please pardon our daughter's sudden outburst. She's just been quite excited to see you all."

"Please, come inside. Make yourself feel at home. This is, after all, where you three will be staying from now on. We'll change in a bit and, afterwards, we can talk and settle things out," Mister Maruwaki politely spoke, eyeing each of the shinobi in front of him, his eyes settling on the one with glasses. Before anyone could notice, he called out to his daughter. "Come along now, Aiko. These three noble shinobi will not need your attention as of the moment. We need to change first, it's only polite."

"Alright, Daddy," Aiko replied, sneaking a wink at Boruto before following after her parents inside the mansion.

It was after they disappeared inside that the butler by the door gestured for the three ninjas to enter. Without a word, Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki walked into the mansion and settled inside the living room.

"They seem nice," Boruto muttered to break the awkward and tense air around them.

"Too nice," Sarada commented with a hint of disdain in her tone. "We can't judge them too quickly."

"I agree. Although, I'm guessing everything will be easy for you from now on _, Boruto-kun_ ," Mitsuki said, a teasing smile on his face.

Boruto could only glare back at him. "You know, I'm not actually assigned to her but to her mom. Let's see who's about to suffer here or not," he retaliated, a smug smile on his lips. Boruto was glad he checked last night and found that he was actually assign to the mother, not the daughter.

"That won't be for too long. I'm guessing Miss Aiko won't allow that," Mitsuki simply replied, smiling. Boruto couldn't help but think what he said might be true, given Aiko's forceful personality. "Are you okay with that, Sarada?"

Taken aback by the sudden question, Sarada and Boruto instinctively looked at each other before looking away the next second. "What's that got anything to do with me?" she stubbornly spoke, biting her tongue in regret after. "A-Anyway, just do your jobs and I'll do mine. Remember, be professional, you two."

After a few minutes, the Maruwakis finally arrived and sat on the sofa opposite to the three. Mister Maruwaki was the first to speak.

"I'm sure you three already know what you're all here for but, rest assured, you can feel safe in your stay here. All we ask is protection from you three, especially now that our enemies in the business have hired shinobi for themselves. They could attack us anytime," Mister Maruwaki spoke straight to the point. "None of you have to worry about chores and the likes. Your stay here would be like that of guests instead of employees. We're not cruel people, my family and I. We just want people we can trust our safety in."

"Don't believe what other people might think of you taking on this job," Madam Maruwaki added. "I've heard the rumors and I'm sure you three must be on your guard around us but, rest assured, we're not slimy and cheap employers. You can trust us."

Wow. That was a sudden reveal, the three of them thought. They didn't expect the Maruwakis to be so straightforward with their intentions. They were even careful enough as to not scare the shinobis or give them any hints that they were the people they say they're not.

Sarada smiled politely. "And you can trust us when it comes to your safety, Mister and Madam Maruwaki. We will do whatever it takes to fulfill our jobs." She bowed in respect, signaling the other two to do the same. "We'll be under your care."

With that, both husband and wife smiled in relief. "I heard you three were at the head of the battle during the recent war between the Organization and Kawaki. We're really quite honored to have you as our bodyguards. It's not every day we get to be with exceptional ninjas like you," Mister Maruwaki spoke in admiration.

 _Don't fall for their flattery,_ Konohamaru's words echoed in the three ninjas' minds. _They'll do whatever it takes to win your trusts before showing you their true selves. Be careful and alert._

"We did what we did to protect the place and people we loved, Sir," Boruto replied humbly.

Madam Maruwaki's eyes twinkled at his reply. "Aren't you the late Hokage's son, Boruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes, I am," Boruto smiled in reply. _What's it to you?_

"Mother, I heard it was actually him who singlehandedly defeated that vicious Kawaki during the war. Isn't he amazing? He's not only the son of the seventh hokage but a hero just like him!" Aiko, who had been patiently listening, chimed in in enthusiasm like a fan girl.

Boruto smiled politely. "It's not something for me to boast about, Miss Maruwaki," he said.

At that moment, Sarada couldn't help but feel like they were being tested. All the flattery and questions – it all just seemed like a guise of some sort. Of course, she couldn't possibly voice her thoughts but decided to tell her teammates after.

It was at that moment she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked and found Mister Maruwaki staring right at her, his facial expression betraying no thoughts or emotions of his. Sarada found herself staring back at him as if in a challenge.

"And you're Sarada Uchiha, aren't you?" Madam Maruwaki's suddenly asked, eyeing the kunoichi with a hidden emotion.

Sarada smiled politely at the woman. "Yes, that's my name," she replied.

"I heard your father was a rogue ninja before he made a name for himself after he helped stop the war," the woman asked with a seemingly innocent and curious tone. "Sasuke Uchiha, was it? Ah, yes, I remember now. He was the man I saw at the coliseum years ago when I was but a single lady. He was quite the charming man and skillful, too, during the battle.

"I can't wait to witness your abilities as well, Sarada Uchiha. I have great expectations for you." Madam Maruwaki smiled at the kunoichi.

Sarada couldn't help but feel irritated as she listened to the woman as she forced herself to smile. "I hope not to disappoint you then, Madam."

After a few more chitchat with the Maruwakis, the three shinobi were finally allowed to retire to their respective rooms. As they were led up the stairs to their rooms by a maid, Mitsuki couldn't help but speak.

"They seem quite nice, don't you think?" he spoke with smile though his eyes told Sarada otherwise.

"Yeah, they do," Sarada agreed in a flat tone. "What do you think, Boruto?"

As if nothing happened between them last night, Boruto gave her a sideways smile. "They're okay."

Mitsuki couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at both of his lovesick teammates. With Aiko in the picture, he wondered how Boruto and Sarada were going to handle their already fragile relationship.

 _This is going to be fun._


	10. I'm Not Playing

_Sorry sorry for the super duper late updates guys! Been real busy with school, what with graduation and enrollment and all that. But here I am at your service, back to bring you some BoruSara action_ _anyway, the next chapter is in the makings and I'll do my best to update a LOT this week so stay tuned_

 _Oh, and thank you for your patience! Love you guys! 3_

Chapter 9

"Isn't he just dreamy?" Aiko wistfully sighed as she propped her elbows on her knees, palms supporting her chin. She watched as Boruto engaged in a hand-to-hand combat with Mitsuki, both of whom were shirtless and drenched in sweat.

Sarada looked down at the crouched girl with an incredulous look as she sat on a tree branch. She didn't know how she got into this situation but, before she knew it, she was forced to keep the young mistress company.

Last night, the Maruwakis allowed them to train every morning in their backyard with the only condition that they don't make too much noise. Having just finished her training with Mitsuki, Sarada decided to rest but was surprised to see when the young mistress was sitting on a bench right under a cluster of trees that surrounded the backyard. Sarada could tell the young mistress immediately got up to watch Boruto train as she was still in her nightgown.

She was about to turn away to rest somewhere else when Aiko suddenly grabbed a hold onto her wrist. "Sarada-san," the young mistress spoke with a worried look. She then told the kunoichi how a fence doesn't surround the trees in the backyard, and that the foliage opens up to the mountains behind their home that are said to be haunted by rogue ninjas. This fact apparently scared the young mistress and, thus, the reason why she needed company.

So, without further ado, Sarada found herself guarding the young mistress while listening to her wistful sighs and comments about how Boruto was _so_ hot and dreamy and charming and handsome and skillful in combat.

"I beg to differ," Sarada eventually objected, earning her a look of disbelief from the young mistress.

"Oh? And how exactly is he _not_ any of those things?" Aiko asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

Just then, they heard a gasp followed by a wince. Only one pair of eyes looked back in shock at the two males who were in combat, one of whom sat victoriously on top of the other.

Boruto lay on the ground, his arm twisted and held firmly behind his back, as Mitsuki straddled him from behind. He had a look of defeat and tiredness, his face full of sweat beads and dirt.

"See?" Sarada pointed out.

But Aiko didn't hear her. She was too busy drooling when, suddenly, she squealed, "Oh my gods, he is _so_ hot!"

 _Are you kidding me?_ Sarada thought as she watched the girl prance her way to her blonde teammate.

She watched as Aiko helped Boruto up, not missing the way she shoved her breasts onto his arm as she 'supported' him. A faintly twisted feeling arose in her stomach and, before she felt like puking, Sarada leapt off.

* * *

"Boruto-kun, are you okay?"

Boruto barely managed to register his defeat when two cold hands immediately circled around his arm, snaking roundabout and pulling him up until he could feel something soft. By the time he stood up, he realized Aiko was right beside him, her slender arms around his sweaty one, breasts firmly pressed on it.

A cold shiver ran down his spine when he saw – and _felt_ – how she was barely dressed, wearing nothing but her nightgown.

Without a word, Boruto released his arm from her hold as gently as he could. "Aiko-san, what are you doing here?" he asked.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed how Mitsuki slightly turned his head to his right, as if looking at something, before smiling to himself. Before Boruto could do the same, Aiko's sharp voice cut his thoughts.

"I came to watch you train, of course," she spoke, keeping her hands behind her and leaning in as if to emphasize her breasts. "You were _really_ great, Boruto-kun. Oh! You look so messy right now. Shall I help clean the dirt off?"

In a second, Aiko lifted the hem of her nightgown as if offering it as a wiper. However, because of the way she raised it, majority of her milky white and long curvy legs were seen.

Boruto immediately understood what was going on.

"Thank you for the offer, Aiko-san," he politely spoke. "But I'm used to this kind of dirt. Besides, I'll be training with Sarada next so there's no point in cleaning myself now."

Pouting in disappointment, Aiko said, "Alright. But will you let me help you clean yourself right after?"

 _Damn, she's persistent._

"I—"

"Still up for that training?"

Boruto looked left and found Sarada standing beside him, a hand on her hip. She had an irritated look on her face as she eyed both him and Aiko. He had a feeling _she_ did _not_ like what was currently happening more than he did. Yet, somehow, this perked up his mood. The blonde could barely bite back a smile after realizing the reason she was annoyed.

Nonetheless, Boruto gave her his most grateful look and nodded. "Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world," he answered before turning back to the young mistress. "See ya."

With that, he ran off to an open space and began sparring with his female teammate, leaving a disappointed and quite annoyed young mistress Aiko behind.

Of course, not one scene left Mitsuki's keen observations. Once more, the shinobi secretly smiled to himself.

* * *

If the Maruwakis were suddenly to freak out after finding a tree knocked out of its roots at a far side of the forest, Sarada would only silently watch. She knew _exactly_ why that tree was knocked off its root and _why_ she was as angry as she currently was.

So she decided to take the rest of her anger out on Boruto.

To make matters worse, it only pissed her off even more to see him so suddenly perky and upbeat.

As they prepared for their spar, Sarada didn't miss the way he subtly hummed a happy tune or the enthusiasm in the way he stretched his arms and legs.

 _Those mounds must have been softer than they looked,_ she begrudgingly thought to herself.

"Ready?" Boruto suddenly asked, breaking Sarada's stupor of thought. But the only response he received was a glare and an annoyed huff.

Without another word, Sarada launched herself at her sparring partner with a direct punch. Surprised, Boruto barely missed the punch as he leaned away just in time. However, he didn't have a chance to protest before Sarada suddenly kicked him at the side.

"Oof..!" Boruto groaned after receiving the kick and stumbling to the side. _That kick was damn hard. What the fuck, Sarada?_

"Hey! Be more gentle, Sarada-san!" the kunoichi heard the young seductress yell.

That only served to fuel Sarada's anger.

With a glare, Sarada approached her shocked blonde teammate and readied to launch another punch. Luckily, Boruto saw through her move and evaded it perfectly before landing a perfect blow to Sarada's stomach, earning him a grunt. Then, he took their closeness as a chance and whispered into his partner's ear.

"What's _up_ with you?" he asked.

"What's up with _you_? Did you enjoy fondling the little seductress?" she replied before breaking away from him.

 _Are you kidding me?_ Boruto thought to himself. _Is_ that _what this is all about?_

This time, Boruto initiated the attack. Jumping off his spot, he moved to deliver a high kick. Evading the kick, Sarada launched an uppercut but Boruto immediately and firmly stopped her fist. Swiftly, he leaned in so close to Sarada that she felt his breath on her face.

"Just admit it," he breathed in her ear. "You _like_ me."

Gasping, Sarada broke away as she felt her neck and face heat up in embarrassment. "You wish!"

With that, she swiftly threw several shuriken at her opponent. But Boruto dodged them all and swiftly leapt off. Before she knew it, Boruto was right in front of her again.

"Don't brush me off, Sarada," he whispered so low.

She gasped but not because of the statement or the embarrassment. It was the look in his eyes. It was a look that begged to be noticed; a look that told her "Here I am, notice me and my sincerity for you". The blue in his eyes had never looked any bluer to her than in that moment.

"Stop ignoring my feelings," he said, this time with a louder voice. One step. Two steps closer. "Stop playing with me."

Sarada was frozen in place by those eyes. She couldn't move nor could she look away.

The sincerity in them was _scaring_ her.

It was then she noticed they both ended up quite far from the original field. They were at the edge of the backyard, the young mistress and Mitsuki yards away from them.

In other words, Boruto could say anything he wanted at that moment and she wouldn't be able to escape them nor could anyone else hear them.

"I'm not playing with you," she muttered, instantly hating the way her voice wavered.

"Then admit it."

He was closer. Dammit, he was so _close_. Just inches away from her, his entire aura and chakra strongly emanating off him. It attracted her, pulled her into him like a magnet.

"Sarada."

The breath she felt on her forehead sent shivers down her spine. He was _so_ close now.

It was then she felt a sudden courage, a surge to do the craziest thing in her life. She might regret this later but… Everything was perfect. With the angle of their bodies, Mitsuki and Aiko would only see Boruto's back. With the way they were so close, she could –

Warmth was placed on warmth in a second. Eyes widened and eyes closed. A breath hitched and a breath exhaled. Lips interlocked as Sarada leaned up to the now shocked blonde ninja.

He was soft. She was warm. He was stiff. She was fluid.

 _His lips actually feel softer than they look._

Before Boruto could react, Sarada broke away from the kiss. Suddenly, in one swift move, the blonde shinobi found himself lying with his back on the ground and a kunai to his neck. He then found himself looking up into the darkest set of onyx orbs. Slowly, his eyes travelled down and settled at her supple, pink lips.

The same lips that had just kissed him.

 _Wait, what?_

"Checkmate," Sarada said with a smirk but her quick breaths and beet red cheeks told him she felt _more_ than just victorious.

"No way!" both could hear Aiko whine as her hero lost yet again.

Aiko was still speaking but Boruto heard none of it, his focus turned to the girl on top of him. He watched her mouth move, listened to her voice as she said,

"I'm not playing with you. I just didn't know how to end this game of ours," she whispered to him with the most endearing look. "I think I more or less explained myself just now."

With that, Sarada leapt off and disappeared, leaving a dumbfounded and tomato red Boruto lying on the ground.


End file.
